Supermask
by Supermask
Summary: Stanley Roberts is loving his life as Crime Fighter Supermask, keeping his Life his secret, but when a new powerful Enemy arrives in the City, Stanley must then realise his must reveal his secret in order to stop this Enemy
1. Shop Robbery

A Blue Yoshi parks his Motorbike outside Koopmart and then takes off his Helmet and chains his Bike to a Post and walks into Koopmart as the Cashier who is a Koopa Troopa notices Him

"Good morning Stanley" replied the Koopa Troopa

"Hey Billy" replied Stanley who walks towards the Koopa Troopa and sits right next to Him

"How's your day been?" replied Billy

"Oh good, thought i would come and visit the Shops, it's a lovely day isn't it" replied Stanley as it starts to rain

"Yeah, very good" replied Billy

"So did you hear about that Supermask fellow, who managed to pick up an entire Building with one Hand" replied Billy

"Yeah i did hear about that, that's a world record, heard they might put that on the Goomba World Records 2014" replied Stanley

"Oh that's good" replied Billy as Four Robbers wearing Robber Outfits burst in and fire their Guns in the Air

"GIVE US YOUR MONEY NOW!" shouted the Leader who points his Gun at Stanley and Billy

"Ok ok" replied Billy who kneels down and reaches out for a Pistol and points it at the Leader

"NO!" shouted Stanley as the Leader shoots Billy in the Head who falls down dead

"GET THIS ONE OUTTA HERE!" shouted the Leader as one of the Robbers grabs Stanley and takes Him to the center of the Store as the Leader and two other Robbers dig through the Cash Machines, as Stanley notices a Stall of Cans who grabs it and throws it onto the Robber who drops his Gun as Stanley runs towards a Counter as the Robber grabs the Gun and shoots at Stanley who runs into a Staff Room and then runs down a Corridor and stops and turns around and smirks and then presses a Button on his Watch and starts glowing

"DAMMIT!" shouted the Robber

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted the Leader

"THE YOSHI GOT AWAY!" shouted the Robber

"THEN IF YOU FIND HIM, KILL HIM!" shouted the Leader as the Robber slowly walks towards the Staff Room Door and then kicks it open to reveal Stanley is not there and then slowly walks down the Corridor as Stanley's Hand bursts through the Wall and grabs the Robber and pulls Him through a Wall, meanwhile the other Robbers are still digging through the Cash Machines as the Robber that went after Stanley is being pushed really fast on a Trolley

"GANGWAY!" shouted the Robber which the Trolley is then bumped into a Checkout and then flies out the Window and is knocked unconscious as the three Robbers turn around to notice Stanley now wearing Sunglasses, White T-Shirt, and Blue Trousers

"IT'S SUPERMASK!" shouted one of the Robbers as Supermask slowly walks towards everyone with a smile on his Face

"GET THE MONEY QUICK!" shouted the Leader who fires one round at Supermask who grabs the Bullet with one Hand as Supermask throws the Bullet back at the Leader which hits Him in the Leg who screams in pain as Supermask grabs one of the Robbers and then throws Him into a Shelf which breaks it and knocks the Robber unconscious as the Last Robber punches Supermask in the Face which dosen't affect Him as the Robber screams in pain as Supermask knees the Robber in the Face which knocks the Robber unconscious as Supermask walks towards the Leader who is crawling away and grabs Him and pins Him to the Wall

"Now you know not to mess with Blue Yoshi's" replied Supermask as Police Sirens are heard as Supermask lets go of the Leader and then jumps through the Window and then gets on his Motorbike and puts his Helmet on and then rides off before the Police arrive and then surround the Building as the Police Chief looks around the Store

"Look's like Supermask's done it again" replied the Police Chief as two Policemen grab the Leader and cuff Him


	2. The Deadly Meeting

A Black Yoshi is waiting in his Office as the Doors open to reveal the Leader from the last Chapter and McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under entering the Office

"Eric your friend came back" replied McLeach

"Did you finish the mission?" replied Eric

"Well Mr. Lawrence, we almost did, but Supermask, managed to stop it" replied the Leader

"Oh, what's that a problem isn't it" replied Eric who puts on his Watch and presses it and is now wearing a Black Shirt, White T-Shirt, and Black Trousers, and Black and Red Cape as the Leader's Eyes widen

"Oh, please don't change into Evilmask sir" replied the Leader as Evilmask lifts his Hand up as the Leader starts choking and then floats into the Air and then slowly flies towards the Window

"I gave you a chance not to fail me, and i told you before about this, but now i have no choice" replied Evilmask who then uses his telekinesis to make the Leader fly out the Window to his death as Eric and McLeach look down out the Window at the Leader's Body

"Clean the mess, and find the identity of this Supermask fellow, do a tour event, or something like that, just make sure that a Blue Yoshi is wearing the same Watch as me" replied Evilmask as McLeach nods and walks out of the Office as Evilmask presses his Watch and changes into Eric


	3. Missy The Igglybuff

Stanley is walking through Town and notices an Igglybuff wearing a Sign saying Lawrence Industries tour and then walks past Her as the Igglybuff notices Stanley

"Excuse me Sir" replied the Igglybuff

"Yes?" replied Stanley

"Would you like to go for a tour of Lawrence Industries" replied the Igglybuff

"Sorry, but i'm not interested" replied Stanley who walks off

"Oh come on Sir, there's lots of things to do there" replied the Igglybuff as Stanley who turns and faces the Igglybuff

"Allright, how much is 1 ticket?" replied Stanley

"Oh it's free" replied the Igglybuff

"Wow, that's good then, show me where it is" replied Stanley

"Ok" replied the Igglybuff who takes off the Sign which accidentally is stuck onto her underwear as she tries to walk off but goes flying into a Lamppost as Stanley frees Her from the Sign

"Thanks" replied the Igglybuff as Stanley and the Igglybuff get on a Bus which takes them to Lawrence Industries

"Stanley Roberts" replied Stanley

"What?" replied the Igglybuff

"It's my name" replied Stanley

"Oh, i was about to call you Supermask then" replied the Igglybuff as Stanley chuckles

"Do we look similar, i mean that Guy has super strength, i haven't" replied Stanley

"Oh" replied the Igglybuff

"So what's your name?" replied Stanley

"Missy, i'm a worker at Lawrence Industries" replied the Igglybuff

"So who's in charge of this industries?" replied Stanley

"Eric Lawrence, he's a nice Guy, you'll like Him" replied the Igglybuff as the Bus arrives outside Lawrence Industries as Stanley and Missy get out of the Bus

"Come on let me show you around" replied Missy as Stanley and Missy enter the Building as Stanley looks around

"Pretty nice place" replied Stanley

"It is isn't it" replied Eric who walks towards Stanley and Missy

"Missy, thank you for leading this fellow here, could you get back to work please" replied Eric

"Yes Sir" replied Missy as She walks off

"So you must be Eric Lawrence?" replied Stanley

"Yes i am, and who are you" replied Eric

"Stanley Roberts" replied Eric as Stanley and Eric shake Hands

"Nice to meet you Roberts, come on let me show you around" replied Eric as He and Stanley walk further into the Building


	4. The Cave

Eric shows Stanley around the Building "Now then, have you even been exploring down Caves?" replied Eric

"No, but i would like to" replied Stanley

"Then we got the perfect task for you then" replied Eric who then shows Stanley to a Hole which leads into a Cave

"We're trying to find this Diamond, known as The Golden Glow, you think you can help us find it?" replied Eric

"Sure, you got someone who can go down with me" replied Stanley

"FREDDY!" shouted Eric as Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights At Freddy's walks towards Stanley and Eric

"This is Freddy, he'll help you find the Diamond" replied Eric

"Ok" replied Stanley as he and Freddy go down the Ladder to the Cave and they both reach the bottom as Stanley and Freddy turn on their flashlights and walk further into the Cave and then Stanley puts his Hand on the Wall to notice one of the Rocks is not in place and then takes it off and looks through it to reveal The Golden Glow Diamond

"There it is" replied Stanley as Freddy puts his Hand through the Hole and then grabs the Diamond

"Allright let's go back" replied Stanley who walks past Freddy and then Freddy smacks Stanley on the back of his Head which knocks Stanley out

"Nice working with you" replied Freddy who walks past Stanley and picks up Stanley's Flashlight and then climbs up the Ladder and reaches the Top

"You got it" replied Eric

"Yeah" replied Freddy who gives Eric the Diamond who smiles

"Wheres Roberts?" replied Eric

"I knocked Him out" replied Freddy

"Good job, McLeach, we don't need the Cave anymore, blow it up" replied Eric as McLeach throws a Grenade down the Hole and then it explodes causing the Cave to collapse Stanley wakes up and groans in pain and then notices the Cave starting to be destroyed and gets up and looks around and notices a Hole above Him as the Cave is fully destroyed

"McLeach get down there and make sure he's dead" replied Eric as McLeach goes down the Ladder and into the Cave and walks around holding a Flashlight and looks around and notices Stanley's arm covered in blood underneath a Rock

"He's dead, i found his Arm underneath a Rock" shouted McLeach

"Allright, get back to Base so we can continue with the plan" shouted Eric as McLeach starts walking back to the Ladder as Stanley is revealed to be alive and well and is hanging in the Hole above the fake Arm and then Stanley hears a Hatch close and then jumps down and then walks further into a Cave and notices Sunlight and walks towards it and is now out of the Cave on a Beach as Stanley chuckles and then falls to the Ground in pain and then starts to black out as voices are heard running towards Him as Stanley falls unconscious


	5. The Secret Revealed

Stanley wakes up in an Bed and looks around to reveal it's not His and then looks out the window to reveal he's in an Apartment

"Nice view isn't it" replied a Voice as Stanley turns around to notice Miles Tails Prower from Sonic The Hedgehog, Kenny McCormick from South Park and Yoshi The Dinosaur from Mario standing behind Him

"And who are you?" replied Stanley

"I'm Yoshi, and this is Tails and Kenny" replied Yoshi as Tails and Kenny waves

"How long have i been out?" replied Stanley

"24 Hours" replied Tails

"What?" replied Stanley who notices Kenny holding a Newspaper

"Can i see the Morning Newspaper" replied Stanley

("Sure") Kenny muffled who gives Stanley the Newspaper and reads it to notice the front cover saying Supermask dead as Stanley's eyes widen at this as Tails grabs the Remote on turns on the TV which shows the news on Supermask's death

"We just received more information of Supermask's death, it was located in a Cave in a Beach which leads to Lawrence Industries, one of the highest rating business companies, here's the boss of this company, Eric Lawrence" replied a News Reporter and then shows Eric talking on the news

"We didn't know it was Supermask, until we found his Body, but we're not quite sure it is Him, he might still be alive out there, or he's just retired now" replied Eric

"Thank you Eric, this is MK News, signing out" replied the News Reporter as Stanley turns the TV off and sits down

"You ok?" replied Tails

_"This is gonna be really hard, i kept this secret that me and Supermask are the same Guy to myself, i think i have no choice but to let the others who are close to me know about this, but i have to trust them before i do" _Stanley thought who gets up

"Listen, are you three good with keeping secrets?" replied Stanley

("Yeah why") Kenny muffled

"Because what your about to see what shock your eyes, you ever wanted to meet Supermask in person" replied Stanley who walks towards the Window and shuts the blinds

"Well we want to, but, why are you shutting the blinds" replied Tails

"Keep your mouth shut about this, and do exactly as i" replied Stanley who stands still in a position and breathes heavily

"You three might wanna step back" replied Stanley as Kenny, Yoshi, and Tails steps back as Stanley presses his Watch and changes into Supermask as Kenny's, Yoshi's, and Tails eyes widen at this and then Supermask presses his Watch and changes back into Stanley

"Your..." replied Tails

"Yep, now do you trust me" replied Stanley as the three nod

"Good" replied Stanley who picks up a paint Brush

"Let's get to work" replied Stanley who smiles


	6. Breaking Into Lawrence Industries

A Painter Van arrives in Lawrence Industries Car Park as Stanley as the two Painters walk out of the Van and then look around as Stanley appears behind both of them and bangs there heads together which knocks them out as Stanley drags them both into the Van "Allright, your clear" replied Stanley as Yoshi and Tails walks out of the Van wearing Painter Costumes and then walks towards a Lift and enters it which leads them both to Lawrence Industries

* * *

><p>Kenny is now wearing a Suit and proceeds to enter Lawrence Industries and then looks around and then proceeds to find Eric's Office<p>

* * *

><p>Stanley presses his Watch and changes into Supermask and rips off a Vent Door and then climbs inside it and crawls through it as he reaches the CCTV Room and then climbs down inside it and then knocks out the Guards watching CCTV and then puts them in a Closet and then locks it with a Metal Bar and does the same with the CCTV Room Door and then presses his Watch and changes back into Stanley as he watches CCTV<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny enters Eric's Office to find it empty and then locks the Door and proceeds to dig through Eric's draw and then pulls out some Papers to reveal one of them saying a Nuclear Bomb as Kenny's eyes widen and then puts the Paper in his Bag and then unlocks the Door to reveal Missy on the other side "Hey what the?" replied Missy as Kenny shoots Missy with a tranqulizer Dart which makes Her fall unconscious as Kenny picks up Missy and puts Her in his Bag and then walks off<p>

* * *

><p>Tails and Yoshi are painting the Room with Eric in it "That's good" replied Eric as Kenny walks towards them as Supermask notices this on CCTV who presses his Watch and changes into Stanley and then climbs back into the Vent and then crawls towards where the others are as Eric walks towards Tails and Yoshi "I never seen you here before as Painters" replied Eric as Tails, Yoshi, and Kenny pull out Guns and starts firing at everything as Eric hides behind cover as an Alarm rings as Guards surround the three who put their Hands up and drops their Guns as Eric smiles "Nice try, but you think you can beat me" replied Eric "No, but someone else can" replied Tails as Stanley jumps down from the Vent and starts shooting at the Guards which kills some of them as Eric runs out of the Room and turns back and faces Stanley "Roberts..." replied Eric who runs off as Stanley notices more Guards coming and then notices the Building locked in and runs towards the Metal Fence blocking the Door as then presses his Watch and changes into Supermask and rips the Fence off the Door and throws it at the Guards which knocks them out as Supermask jumps through the Window "COME ON GUYS!" shouted Supermask who runs off as Tails, Yoshi, and Kenny run after Him and follow<p> 


	7. Interrogating Missy

Tails is driving a Van with Yoshi sitting in the Passenger Seat as Stanley and Kenny sit in the back as Kenny's Bagpack which is on the ground starts shaking

"Kenny what's in the Bagpack?" replied Stanley

"Oh i kidnapped this Pink thing" Kenny muffled

"PINK THING!" shouted Stanley who opens the Bagpack and Missy pokes Her Head out who faces Kenny

"Hey, what's the big idea, why did you kidnap me, where's your Boss?" replied Missy

"Behind you" replied Kenny as Missy turns around and notices Stanley

"Stanley?" replied Missy

"Hi" replied Stanley as Missy steps out of the Bagpack

"Stanley can you explain this to me" replied Missy

"Well your Boss, is not what he seems, he tried to kill me, by blowing up the Cave" replied Stanley

"But Mr. Lawrence said that Supermask died in that Cave" replied Missy

"What species is Supermask?" replied Stanley

"Yoshi" replied Missy

"What color is Supermask?" replied Stanley

"Blue, what does this have to do with anything" replied Missy

"I'll show you" replied Stanley who presses his Watch and changes into Supermask as Missy's eyes widen

"Lawrence lied to you Missy, Supermask is still alive, and Lawrence knows that" replied Supermask

"But Lawrence dosen't know i took this" replied Kenny who pulls out some Papers and gives it to Supermask who takes it and reads it

"It's a Nuke" replied Kenny

"It's not a Nuke, it's a Bomb, this is P320, one of the most powerful and dangerous Bombs in existence, we have to stop Lawrence from making it explode" replied Supermask

"How are we gonna do that?" replied Kenny

"We have an inside Igglybuff" replied Supermask who looks at Missy

"Wait, your asking me, to find out more about my Boss's plans, on City destruction" replied Missy

"Yeah" replied Supermask

"Allright, i'll do it" replied Missy as Supermask smiles


	8. Stanley and Eric

Eric enters his Office with the Fake Arm in the Cave as McLeach and Freddy enter the Office

"I can't believe this, how could you mistake this for a PLASTIC ARM!" shouted Eric who threw the Fake Arm at Freddy as Eric walks towards his Desk and opens the Draw Kenny went through earlier to notice the Papers missing

"DAMMIT!" shouted Eric who presses his Watch and changes into Evilmask and uses his telekinesis to lift up the Desk and throws it towards McLeach and Freddy who both dodges it

"FREDDY, MCLEACH, TAKE EVERY MAN YOU GOT, AND FIND ROBERTS AND HIS FRIENDS, AND KILL THEM!" shouted Evilmask as Freddy and McLeach run out of the Room while Evilmask presses his Watch and changes into Eric and sits down at his Desk as Eric's Phone rings as he answers it

"WHAT!" shouted Eric

"Hey Lawrence, you looking for those Papers, well you'll gonna see them anymore, cause the codes to activate the Bomb, are on this Paper, you lost Lawrence" replied Stanley through the Phone

"Oh no, the game's getting more interesting, you see, McLeach and Freddy are on their way to find you" replied Eric

"Tell them to meet at The Drunken Pipe" replied Stanley through the Phone

"Oh you're just making it easy, i will put you down Roberts" replied Eric

"Good luck with that" replied Stanley through the Phone who hangs up


	9. Freddy's True Form

**"Hey everyone, this is Supermask, before i start this Chapter, i will read the Comments from other Users" replied Supermask**

**"that was awesome!" replied Glumshanks**

**"Glad you liked it, now let's continue with the Story" replied Supermask**

* * *

><p>Stanley, Missy, Yoshi, Kenny, and Tails walk out of The Drunken Pipe and hears speeding and notices Freddy driving a Truck towards them<p>

"Say goodnight" replied Freddy as Stanley pulls out his Pistol and then aims at the Gas Tank on the Truck and shoots it as the Truck explodes and then everyone moves out of the Way as the Truck flips over and slides across the Floor and then suddenly stops sliding

"How did you learn to shoot like that?" replied Yoshi

"I had practice" replied Stanley who walks over to the Truck as Stanley walks over the Truck and is suddenly punched in the Face with a Metal Hand and goes flying and lands on the Ground in pain as Freddy who's now just an Endoskeleton

"Look what you did to me!" shouted Freddy who then notices Missy and grabs Her by Her Underwear and then drags Her away to a Factory as Stanley, Yoshi, Kenny, and Tails run after them


	10. Stanley VS Freddy

Freddy is dragging Missy around the Factory

"Let Her go Freddy" replied Stanley who is holding a Pipe as Freddy turns around

"It's between you and me, i'm the one you want, let Her go" replied Stanley

"As you wish" replied Freddy who drops Missy who runs from Freddy as Freddy walks towards Stanley and is about to swipe Him but Stanley hits Him in the Face with the Pipe as Stanley tries to hit Freddy with the Pipe but Freddy grabs it and then hits Stanley in the Chest with it and then throws Him over the Balcony who lands on the ground and is knocked unconscious as Missy runs up to Him and checks His Pulse as Freddy walks up to Her and tries to grab Her but Missy crawls under some Machines and then reaches the End and then grabs the Gate and pulls it down and locks it as Freddy tries to grab Missy

"COME HERE MISSY!" shouted Freddy as Missy notices some Buttons and then reaches for one as Freddy's eyes widen

"Your terminated" replied Missy who presses a Button which activates a Machine as Freddy looks up and is crushed to death by the Machine as Missy then runs towards Stanley and tries to wake Him up which Stanley does and hugs Stanley

"Where's Freddy?" replied Stanley

"I had a Crush on Him" replied Missy as Stanley realises what She meant as Stanley and Missy start laughing as Yoshi, Kenny, and Tails walks up to them as a Radio turns on

"Freddy do you read me?" replied Eric through a Radio as Stanley notices the Radio as Tails reaches for it and grabs it and gives it to Stanley

"Freddy is having a crush right now, so he don't think he's gonna be talking to anyone for a very long time, what's the matter, Cat got your Tongue, listen Lawrence, your fire sale is over, just pack up and leave, or else i'm gonna come, and kill you" replied Stanley

"You have no idea who i am, or what i'm capable of, once my plan is complete, and your still alive, i will focus, all my attention, on you, you wanna things personal, FINE!" shouted Eric as the Radio turns off as Stanley puts the Radio in His Pocket as Stanley, Missy, Yoshi, Kenny, and Tails walk off


	11. Fight In The Drunken Pipe

Stanley, Kenny, Yoshi, Tails, and Missy are around the table at The Drunken Pipe when a Biker Gang walks in and walks towards the Counter as Stanley looks at them

"Biker gang" replied Stanley one of the Bikers walks up to the five and then looks at Missy who's whimpering and then grabs Her by her Underwear and points a Knife at Missy

("Hey, leave Her alone") Kenny muffled

"Let me deal with this" replied Stanley who gets up

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do" replied the Biker as Stanley knees the Biker in the Balls who falls to the Ground in pain and drops Missy as the other 5 Bikers notices Stanley and walks up to Him and surrounds Him as Stanley picks up a Beer Bottle and hits one of the Bikers on the Head with it and then kicks another one in the Face and then grabs another one and throws Him over the Counter and then one of the Bikers grabs Stanley and then Stanley elbows Him in the Chest and then backhands Him in the Face and grabs the back of his Head and slams it on the Counter who falls to the Ground as Stanley turns and faces the last Biker who throws a Knife at Him as Stanley catches the Knife at throws it back at the Biker which hits Him in the Shoulder and falls to the Ground in pain as Stanley looks at the Bikers groaning in pain as Stanley walks towards the Counter and then pulls out $100 dollars and puts it on the Counter "That's for the damage" replied Stanley who walks out of The Drunken Pipe as Kenny, Yoshi, Tails, and Missy follow Stanley

* * *

><p>Later on, the Bikers walk out of the Drunken Pipe to find their Bikes ripped apart and destroyed as the Bikers look in confusion and then notices some grafitti on the wall saying i hope you like the improvement of your Bikes, from Supermask as the Bikers growl in anger<p> 


	12. Eric And McLeach

Eric is waiting at his Office as McLeach enters

"McLeach, sit down, there's been some bad news" replied Eric as McLeach sits down

"Freddy is dead" replied Eric as McLeach's eyes widen

"How?" replied McLeach

"Roberts crushed Him with a Machine" replied Eric

"Oh god..." replied McLeach

"We'll raise a Glass to the Bear, after we killed Roberts and his Friends, but right now, finish the Job, and do it right" replied Eric as McLeach and walks out of the Room as Eric sits as his Desk


	13. Missy Is Kidnapped

The next Day...

* * *

><p>Missy enters Lawrence Industries and bumps into Eric<p>

"Sorry Mr. Lawrence" replied Missy

"Where have you been?" replied Eric

"Oh uh..., Stan went all psycho on us so i had to escape" replied Missy

"Well let's hope this dosen't happen again" replied Eric

"Yes Mr. Lawrence" replied Missy as Missy walks off as Eric notices the Gun poking out of Missy's Bag and then pulls out a Radio

"McLeach" replied Eric

* * *

><p>Missy is walking through the Corridors and is grabbed by McLeach and is then dragged towards Eric's Office<p> 


	14. Eric And Missy

Missy is tied up to a Chair in Eric's Office and looks down in sadness as Eric and McLeach enter the Room as McLeach stands behind Her as Eric sits down at his Desk

"Now then, where did you get that Gun?" replied Eric

"What Gun?" replied Missy as McLeach punches Missy in the Face who starts crying

"Oh stop crying you baby, you were there with Roberts weren't you, when he killed Freddy" replied Eric

"I was never with Stan" replied Missy as Eric opens his Draw

"Then how do you explain this?" replied Eric who pulls out a part of Freddy's Endoskeleton and shows it to Missy

"OK, STAN DIDN'T KILL FREDDY, I DID, YOU HAPPY NOW!" shouted Missy

"Thank you for your concern, kill Her" replied Eric as McLeach pulls out his Pistol and points it at Missy as Gunshots are heard as McLeach is shot in the Shoulder and falls to the Ground as a Helicopter is heard and shines a light on Eric "HEY LAWRENCE, MISSED ME!" shouted Stanley as Eric pulls out a Pistol and points it at the Helicopter as Eric is shot in the Hand by Stanley and screams in pain as Kenny kicks Eric in the Face who is knocked out

("It's showtime") Kenny muffled


	15. Stanley Interrogates Eric

Eric wakes up in a Truck handcuffed and notices Stanley, Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy surrounding Him

"Well, this is surprising" replied Eric as Stanley punches Eric in the Face

"Now start talking Lawrence, what are you gonna do with the Bomb" replied Stanley

"Well what else do people do with Bombs?" replied Eric

"They blow stuff up" replied Missy

"Correct, and just to be clear Missy, your fired" replied Eric

"I was gonna quit anyway" replied Missy

"I am like you Roberts, but i don't have super strength, i have telekinesis, i can knock this Truck over without touching it, now you let me go, or else i do that" replied Eric as Stanley punches Eric in the Face again and then pulls out a Pistol at and points it at Eric's Head

"GO AHEAD, PULL THE TRIGGER!" shouted Eric as beeping is heard

"What's that?" replied Stanley as Tails notices his Watch flashing red

"He's got a tracking device on his Watch" replied Tails

"Turns out your not the smartest one here Roberts" replied Eric

* * *

><p>McLeach is in a Helicopter holding a Rocket Launcher and fires it at the Truck which is then knocked over as Stanley and Eric fall out of the Truck and slide across the Road as Eric and Stanley glare at each other as Stanley runs towards a Gun as Eric turns and faces the Helicopter as McLeach fires the Rocket Launcher again as Stanley picks up the Gun and is hit by the rocket launcher explosion and falls unconscious as Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy put their Hands in the Air<p> 


	16. Torture

Stanley is tied up and nude to a Chair as McLeach appears with a Knife and then stabs Stanley in the Shoulder with it as Stanley screams in pain and then McLeach pulls the Knife out as Stanley's shoulder starts bleeding as Eric enters the Room

"Poor Private Stanley James Roberts, the only survivor, of The Great Yoshi War" replied Eric

"Don't you dare go there" replied Stanley

"Oh threatening me are we Roberts?" replied Eric as McLeach stabs Stanley in the Shoulder again who screams in pain as McLeach pulls the Knife out

"GIVE ME A KNIFE SO I CAN SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" shouted Stanley as McLeach stabs Stanley in the Shoulder again who screams in pain as McLeach pulls the Knife out

"Do you know how much, i put up with you, trying to destroy my work, not gonna happen Roberts" replied Eric as McLeach walks out of the Room

"Let the Guards finish the Job, we're gonna interrogate the others, starting with your friend Kenny" replied Eric who laughs and walks out of the Room as one Guard enters the Room and guard Roberts and walk up to Roberts and kneels down next to Him

"Hey Buddy, time to say good night" replied the Guard as Stanley headbutts the Guard and kicks Him in the Face and strangles Him with his Legs

"HOW ABOUT YOU SAY GOOD NIGHT FIRST!" shouted Stanley who snaps the Guard's neck as the Guard falls down dead as Stanley breaks the Chair to free himself and then pulls out a Knife from the Guard and cuts the Rope off his Hands as Stanley pulls out a Gun from the Guard and then heads down the Corridor


	17. Kenny's Body

Stanley notices a Room with three Guards watching TV and then notices his Boots and Watch on the same Desk as Stanley enters the Room as the Guards turn and notice Him as Stanley grabs two of the Guards Heads and bangs them against each other which knocks them out the Last Guard presses the Red Button which causes an Alarm to ring as Stanley smacks the Guard in the Chest with a Chair and then Slam dunks the Guard which knocks Him out as Stanley hears Guards coming towards Him as Stanley faces the Watch and Boots

* * *

><p>A Guard kicks the Door down where Stanley was earlier to reveal the Boots and Watch and Stanley missing as the Vent suddenly falls from the Ceiling and sends a Guard flying out the Window to his Death and which barricades the Door as Stanley who is changed into Supermask jumps down from the Vent and then jumps out the Window and climbs down the Drainpipe as stops next to a Window and peeks through it to reveal Kenny dead with his Neck sliced and tied up to a Chair as Supermask jumps through the Window and walks towards Kenny<p>

"Oh Kenny..." replied Supermask

"Hey, you mind letting us out Stan" shouted Yoshi as who is locked in a Cage with Tails and Missy as Supermask walk towards the Cage Door and rips it off as a Guard walks in and notices Supermask

"HEY!" shouted the Guard as Supermask rips off a Bar off the Cage Door and throws it at the Guards Chest who falls to the Ground dead

"Stay close to me, you understand" replied Supermask as everyone nods as Supermask climbs out the Window and down the Drain Pipe as everyone follows Him


	18. Eric's Plan

Supermask, Yoshi, Tails, and Missy climb down the Drainpipe and then climb down into the Sewers and then Supermask closes it and then Eric and McLeach walk above the same Sewer Hole

"We better get the trucks ready if we're gonna set that Bomb in 2 days" replied Eric

"And how do you suppose to do that?" replied McLeach

"Simple, tomorrow we get the trucks moving, the day after that, we set the Bomb, then, kaboom, we'll be sitting in Paradise, with everything, Freddy would have loved this, get those trucks ready" replied Eric as McLeach nods and they both walk off in different directions

* * *

><p>Supermask, Yoshi, Tails, and Missy walk through the Sewers<p>

"Great, did you really have to pick the Sewers Stanley" replied Tails

"Oh come on, there's a lot of Guards, which i would have wiped out easily alone, but if i did with you Guys, you'll get wiped out" replied Supermask

"So how do we stop those Trucks, we don't even know where they're going" replied Missy

"Well it's simple, look for 4 Trucks, same make, same model, i need an Air Vehicle" replied Supermask

"I have a Plane" replied Tails

"Where?" replied Stanley

"Located at my House, i'll show it to you" replied Tails as Supermask, Yoshi, and Missy follow Tails


	19. The Tornado

Tails opens up a Giant Shed to reveal the Tornado Plane

"The Tornado" replied Tails as everyone walks up to the Plane and looks at it

"Perfect" replied Supermask

"Allright, we should get some rest before we fly that thing, don't worry, it's fully fueled" replied Tails as everyone nods as Supermask presses his Watch and changes into Stanley and everyone heads off to Bed


	20. Stanley VS McLeach

4 Trucks with Eric in it drive on the Motorway next to a Canyon

"This is the life" replied Eric who drinks a Milkshake

* * *

><p>Stanley is hanging onto the Wing of the Tornado as Tails flies it towards the Trucks<p>

"STAN, ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!" shouted Tails

"YES!" shouted Stanley

* * *

><p>Eric hears the Tornado<p>

"What is that?" replied Eric as one of the Guards look out the Window

"It's a Red Plane with a Fox and a Blue Yoshi Sir on it" replied the Guard

"Shoot it down" replied Eric as the Guard nods and climbs on the Roof of the Truck and then starts shooting at the Tornado

"WHOA!" shouted Tails

"GET ME DOWN THERE!" shouted Stanley

"ARE YOU INSANE!" shouted Tails

"NO, I'M JUST SUPER, NOW DO IT!" shouted Stanley as Tails puts the Tornado above a Truck as Stanley jumps off the Wing and lands on top of the Guard which knocks the Guard out as Stanley throws the Guard off the Truck and onto the Road as Stanley picks up his Gun and then walks down to the front of the Truck and starts shooting at the Driver who dies as Eric takes the Wheel and tries not to drive off the Edge and pulls out a Radio

"MCLEACH, I NEED BACKUP NOW, DON'T SHOOT THE TRUCKS THOUGH!" shouted Eric through the Radio as McLeach is sitting as a Passenger in another Truck behind

"I'm on my way" shouted McLeach who climbs out of the Truck Window and then climbs onto the Truck Roof and then jumps onto the Truck Stanley is in and then pulls out a Knife and slowly walks towards Him, Tails notices this

"STAN WATCH OUT!" shouted Tails as Stanley turns around and grabs McLeach's Hand and they struggle to stab each other as Stanley drops the Gun

"You been a pain in the butt, ever since we first met" replied McLeach

"Yeah well, it deserves more pain" replied Stanley who kicks McLeach in the Butt and then takes the Knife out of His Hand and sticks it inside the Truck as Stanley puts his Fists up ready, as McLeach takes his Coat off and also puts his fists up ready as McLeach kicks Stanley in the Face and then tries again as Stanley grabs his Leg and then elbows McLeach in the Nuts who falls to the ground in pain as Stanley pounces McLeach and punches Him in the Face repeatedly as McLeach kicks Stanley off Him as Stanley runs up to McLeach and grabs Him and then throws Him onto another Truck Roof as Stanley picks up the Gun

"Buckle up" replied Stanley who fires the Gun at the Driver which kills Him as McLeach stumbles a bit as the Truck drives off the edge while McLeach screams as the Truck crashes at the Bottom and it explodes, killing McLeach, Stanley runs towards the end of the Truck and jumps onto the next Truck then runs off towards the end of the Truck and jumps onto the last Truck and then kicks the Driver in the Face as the Passenger pulls out his Gun as Stanley shoots the Passenger which kills Him as Stanley throws the Driver off the Truck who is then run over by another Truck and killed as Stanley fires the Gun at the Tyres of the Truck behind Him as the Truck flips and crashes into the Truck containing Eric as the Trucks both explode as Stanley chuckles and then faces Tails

"HEY TAILS, LET'S GET THIS SOMEWHERE WHERE THEY WON'T FIND IT!" shouted Stanley as Tails nods who flies the Tornado away towards the Sunset as Stanley drives off towards the Sunset

* * *

><p>Eric, who has survived the Truck Explosion, get's out of the Truck, to reveal all of his Men dead as a Van full of 8 of Eric's Men stop next to Eric<p>

"Any orders Sir" replied the Driver

"FOLLOW, THAT, PLANE, NOW!" shouted Eric who gets into the Van as it drives off after Stanley and Tails


	21. The Secret Of A Dead Boy

Stanley parks the Truck in a Forest and gets out of it as Tails lands the Plane on a Runway nearby as Stanley opens the Back of the Truck to reveal the P320 and the Golden Glow Diamond inside the P320 as Stanley smiles

"Great job everyone" replied Stanley as Tails, Yoshi, and Missy walk up to Him as Stanley notices Missy sweating from Her Head

"What's wrong Missy?" replied Stanley

"There's something we need to show you, that you wouldn't believe" replied Missy

"Whatever it is, i can handle it" replied Stanley as Yoshi and Missy step aside to reveal Kenny alive and well as Stanley's Eyes widen

("This is gonna be difficult to explain, but i can't die") Kenny muffled as Stanley walks up to Kenny and touches Him on the Shoulder and kneels down next to Him and looks at Kenny in the Eyes

"You really can't die" replied Stanley

("Yes, no matter what happens, i will always come back") Kenny muffled as Stanley gets up and walks off as Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy follow Stanley


	22. The Call

A Dark Green Yoshi wearing Military Clothing walks around the Base and sits down at his Desk in his Office as a Koopa and a Goomba also wearing Military Clothing sit down

"Well Boys, the P320 was stolen out of you goddamn pathetic little Eyes, i can't believe this, maybe you should take a week off, make those Eyes better, ok?" replied the Yoshi as the Goomba and Koopa nod and walk out of the Office as the Yoshi's Phone Rings and he answers it

"Hello?" replied the Yoshi

* * *

><p>Stanley is in a phone Booth<p>

"You know Sir, i heard the P320 was stolen correct" replied Stanley

* * *

><p>The Yoshi looks through some Paper Work<p>

"Yes, that's correct, how do you know this, who is this?" replied the Yoshi

* * *

><p>Stanley chuckles<p>

"Oh i'm a ghost story, picture this, a 13 year old Blue Yoshi, walked into a War, and came out alive, now do you know who i am?" replied Stanley

* * *

><p>The Yoshi's Eyes widen<p>

"Private Stanley James Roberts?" replied the Yoshi

* * *

><p>Stanley smiles<p>

"That's right, also, i found the P320, meet me at the Pier, quick as you can, cause it's gonna blow tomorrow" replied Stanley who hangs up and walks off

* * *

><p>The Yoshi puts the Phone down and then opens a Drawer and grabs his Pistol and walks out of the Room<p> 


	23. When Private Met Sergeant

Stanley, Kenny, Yoshi, Tails, and Missy wait by the Pier

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" replied Missy

"Some old Friends" replied Stanley as three Army Helicopters fly towards the Pier and land on it as an Army of different Species from different universes wearing Military Outfits run off the Choppers and go to different places of the Pier as the Dark Green Yoshi gets off the Chopper and walks towards Stanley

"Welcome back to the Games Stan, now who's our suspect?" replied the Yoshi

"His name is Eric Lawrence, a corrupt business leader of Lawrence Industries" replied Stanley

"And do you know where he's going to next?" replied the Yoshi

"Not Lawrence Industries, cause he'll know i'll go there, mind me and my Friends visit the Base, it's been a long time since i been there" replied Stanley

"Sure thing" replied the Yoshi as everyone gets on the Helicopters as they all fly off towards the Sunset


	24. Redecoration

The Helicopters land outside the Base as everyone gets off it as Stanley looks around

"Home sweet Home, and you redecorated the place too, looks better now" replied Stanley

"It's the future Stan, everything is better, apart from music" replied the Yoshi as everyone enters the Base


	25. It's Personal

Eric is waiting at his Office and then looks at his Watch

"Ah what the hell" replied Eric who presses his Watch and changes into Evilmask

"You wanted to make things personal Roberts, now you just did" replied Evilmask who then walks out of the Office in anger


	26. Undercover Evilmask

Evilmask and 8 of his men are in a Truck, wearing Military Outfits as they enter the Base that Stanley and the others are in

* * *

><p>The Dark Green Yoshi is writing something on his Desk in his Office as Evilmask enters the Office<p>

"Sir" replied Evilmask

"What do you want?" replied the Yoshi who looks up at Evilmask

"I come to give you a great point" replied Evilmask who pulls out a Knife behind his back

"Yeah, what's that?" replied the Yoshi who gets up and walks towards Evilmask as Evilmask grabs the Yoshi who stabs the Yoshi in the Chest

"I am Eric Lawrence" replied Evilmask who lets go of the Knife as the Yoshi slowly falls to the ground dead

* * *

><p>Evilmask notices the Bomb and walks towards it and then looks at it as Stanley walks into the Room and dosen't recognise Evilmask and then starts making a cup of Hot Chocolate as Evilmask walks towards Stanley and taps Stanley on the Shoulder as Stanley turns around as Evilmask punches Stanley in the Face which knocks out Stanley who falls to the ground as Eric's Men drag Stanley away<p> 


	27. Up And Away

Stanley wakes up muffled and tied to a Crane as he notices Evilmask and his 8 Men taking the P320 anyway in a Helicopter

("Goddammit Lawrence") Stanley muffled as he tries to press his Watch which he does and changes into Supermask and breaks Himself free and then runs down the Base Corridor and then enters the Dark Yoshi's Office to notice Him dead on the Floor as Supermask walks up to Him

"You we're a good Friend" replied Supermask who then looks at the Window in anger and then runs towards it and jumps through it and lands on top of a Container and then walks towards a Helicopter as Kenny, Tails, and Yoshi run up to Supermask who turns and notices them

"Where's Missy?" replied Supermask

"She was on a Helicopter" replied Tails

"What Helicopter" replied Supermask

"The one that took off two minutes ago" replied Tails

"No, goddammit, they got Her again, Lawrence has the Bomb now, we let it slip right into his Fingers, the next time i'll see Him, those Fingers will come straight off, cause this time, i'm gonna finish the job" replied Supermask who gets into the Co-Pilot Seat of the Helicopter

"Tails, i'm gonna need a Pilot" replied Supermask as Tails nods and gets into the Pilot Seat with Yoshi and Kenny sitting behind them as the Helicopter takes off


	28. The Bomb Goes Off

Missy sneaks along the Corridor and notices Evilmask activating the Bomb and then runs up to Him and bites Him on the Leg as Evilmask screams in pain as Evilmask backhands Her

"Well well well, what do we have here" replied Evilmask who uses his telekinesis to make Missy float in the Air

"Stan will stop you" replied Missy

"Oh give me a break, Stan is just enjoy his life, tied up" replied Evilmask as a Helicopter is heard as Evilmask turns around and notices Supermask pointing a Gun at Him

"Let Her go Lawrence" replied Supermask

"Or what?" replied Evilmask

"You really wanna know?" replied Supermask

"Yes, and here's something you wanna know guys, kill Him" replied Evilmask who's guards start shooting at Him as Supermask shoots one who falls to the ground dead as Evilmask drops Missy and then runs away as the Guard follow Evilmask as Tails lands the Helicopter and then everyone runs towards the Bomb

"Dammit, he activated it, Tails, i need you to change the Bomb's destination, from Crossover City, to Lawrence Industries, burn this place to the ground, but first, we gotta evacuate it" replied Supermask who runs towards a Fire Alarm and presses it as an Alarm goes off as Supermask notices all of the Workers evacuating the Building as Tails finishes changing the Bomb's destination

"Done it" replied Tails as Supermask grabs everyone and stands on the edge of the Rooftop

"Ready?" replied Supermask

* * *

><p>Evilmask and his Guards run down a Corridor<p>

* * *

><p>Supermask jumps off the Rooftop along with Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy<p>

* * *

><p>The Bomb is ticking down as it explodes as the Building starts to collapse<p>

* * *

><p>Evilmask falls over<p>

* * *

><p>Supermask, Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy are knocked to the Ground by the Explosion before they could reach the bottom and are knocked into random places as Lawrence Industries is fully destroyed as Supermask looks at the remains as Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy walk up to Him, and look at the Building<p>

"It's over" replied Supermask who laughs along with everyone else


	29. The Firetruck Chase

The Police surround the scene as the Police Chief stands in front of Supermask

"So it turns out that Lawrence was the one who tried to kill you" replied the Chief

"Yes, that's correct" replied Supermask as a Policeman walks up to Him

"Sir, we found 6 bodies" replied the Policeman

"6, there was supposed to be nine" replied Supermask as a Firetruck speeds towards Supermask who dodges out of the way as Supermask notices Evilmask and two of his Guards on the Truck

"Lawrence" replied Supermask who runs towards a Police Car and gets in the Driver's Seat as Kenny, Yoshi, Tails, and Missy notice and as Tails gets in the Passenger Seat with Kenny, Yoshi, and Missy sitting in the Back as the Police Car speeds off after the Firetruck


	30. Stanley VS Eric

Supermask, Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy speed after Evilmask and his two Minions

"Get me up there, and hold it steady" replied Supermask

"What are you gonna do?" replied Missy

"I'm gonna finish the job" replied Supermask who pokes his Head out the Window as one of the Guards starts firing at Supermask who dodges

"Anyone got a Weapon?" replied Supermask as Kenny gives Supermask a Grenade and then pulls the pin out and throws it at the Guard as the Grenade explodes killing the Guard who falls off the Truck, Supermask climbs out the Window and then grabs hold of the Ladder, Evilmask pulls out his Cane and tries to stab Supermask with it, but Supermask grabs the Cane and breaks it in half and stabs Evilmask in the Leg with it who screams in pain, Kenny gets onto the Firetruck near the front and then picks up an Axe as Evilmask pulls the Cane out of his Leg and then throws it on the Ground as Supermask climbs onto the Truck as Evilmask punches Supermask in the Arm who screams in pain as Kenny smacks the Roof twice with an Axe above the Driver

"What is that?" replied the Driver

("YOU PULL OVER!") Kenny muffled

"Yes Boy how about this" replied the Driver who moves the Car to the right as Kenny, Supermask, and Evilmask tumble as the Driver laughs as Supermask picks up a Fire Extinguisher and hits Evilmask in the Face with it and then kicks Evilmask in the Face who falls to the ground as Supermask gets on top of Evilmask

"Buckle up" replied Supermask who handcuffs Evilmask to the Firetruck as Kenny pulls out his Pistol and then shoots the Driver in the Head who presses the brakes and then flies out the Window and is crushed by the Firetruck and Kenny gets in the Driver's Seat and tries to drive the Firetruck as Supermask pulls a Lever and raises the Ladder as Kenny, Supermask, and Evilmask notice a Bridge ahead as Kenny jumps out of the Firetruck and lands on top of a Car and falls off it as Evilmask screams as the Ladder crashes into a Bridge and then falls apart as Evilmask goes flying through the Bridge and then falls and lands some electricity wires and falls through them which breaks and gives Evilmask an electric shock who then lands on a conveyor belt at a construction site as Supermask jumps off the Firetruck as it crashes into a Wall and explodes as Evilmask is being moved on the conveyor belt towards a rock crusher as Evilmask falls off the conveyor belt and Evilmask looks up to reveal he's under the rock crusher and then his head is crushed by the rock crusher which kills Evilmask


	31. The News

Supermask gets up as the Police Car stops next to Supermask as Kenny, Tails, Yoshi, and Missy run up to Him

"It's over, thanks for the help" replied Supermask as everyone smiles

"Hey, i could use a team like you, we could replace Lawrence Industries, as a new company called M.A.S.K Industries, you up for it" replied Supermask as everyone looks at each other and then nods

"Good" replied Supermask as the Police Chief arrives and walks up to Supermask

"Supermask, we got a problem, we got a couple of news reporters who wanna talk to you, do you want to do it?" replied the Chief

"Yes" replied Supermask who walks up to the News Reporters

"So Supermask, tell us how you found out Lawrence's plan" replied one of the Reporters

"Well, it was all thanks to Missy here, i couldn't have done it without Her" replied Supermask who turns and faces Missy and winks at Her as Missy smiles as Supermask turns and faces the audience

"If anyone who is listening to this, if you need me, call me, i'll be waiting" replied Supermask who walks off along with the others towards the Sunset

* * *

><p>Stanley is eating at a Diner with the others when an explosion is heard as everyone runs outside to reveal a Koopa Troopa with Bombs as Stanley faces everyone<p>

"Ready?" replied Stanley as everyone nods

"Let's go" replied Stanley who presses his Watch and the screen fades to black

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this Story, i hoped you liked it, and look forward to the sequel coming out tomorrow called Supermask Returns, i hope you enjoy it, it's gonna be longer, and better, bye<strong>


End file.
